Her Again
by vampsandmick123
Summary: Mick's beautiful ex-girlfriend is back and she can't stop flirting with him. Beth gets mad and Mick finds out a secret about his ex-girlfreind and his best friend.
1. Why is she here?

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it! I've only made chapter 1 so far but I'll try to get the 2****nd**** on tomorrow morning. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Moonlight and I don't own Moonlight. It belongs to CBS**

** Her Again**

Mick could smell the strong perfume as Beth approached his door. He got up off his couch, as there was a knock on the door. He slowly opened the door and looked down. There was the beautiful woman who he knew since she was little.

"Are you ready?" Beth asked. She was wearing her usual dark colored jeans and a pink top with a faded blue jacket.

"Ya," replied Mick. "Lets go." Mick was also wearing his usual.

Mick took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. He walked out of his door and took Beth's hand. They walked outside and into Mick's car.

"We could of taken my car," Beth said after five silent minutes.

"I know but it would have been rude to ask for your keys."

It became silent again and it was like this until they reached the beach.

"Well, here we are," said Mick awkwardly. It had always been awkward since Beth's boyfriend died. They walked together out of the car and Mick walked to the trunk. He pulled out a blanket, a beach umbrella, a cooler filled with food, and sunscreen.

"When did you get all of this stuff?" Beth asked. She was surprised that Mick got all this. Well, he did tell her on the phone not to bring anything.

"I thought that since this was a special occasion that I should be the one to bring all the human stuff. I also brought a separate cooler for my drinks."

"What about the sun?"

"I think that the umbrella will be big enough." Mick paused. "Don't you?

"Well I was thinking something else."

"What?"

"Swimming, Mick!"

"Oh, right. Don't worry, I brought a swimsuit just in case."

Beth took the cooler filled with food and the blanket and Mick took everything else. He closed the trunk and together, they walked towards the beach.

**20 minutes later**

Beth was enjoying the misty breeze when she saw Mick getting up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to the car to get my swim suit on. I thought you might want to swim instead of watching my drink blood." Mick left to the car and got changed. When he came back Beth was in a red bikini.

He stared at her gaping. _She looks beautiful. _

"Well, are you coming to swim?"

Mick shook his head to get his mind back to normal. "Um, ya."

They both ran into the water, Mick chasing Beth. When Mick finally caught up to Beth, she was in the water. He grabbed her and they both fell back into the water. They started splashing each other and Beth fell backward.

Mick ran up to her and pulled her out of the water. Right now they were standing up while the waves splashed at them. Mick kept Beth steady. There lips were inches apart and Mick was slowly closing the gap until somebody called his name.

He turned around and there was a familiar woman standing in front of him.

"Mick St. John? Is it really you? Or did you change your name yet?"

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow morning. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review!!**


	2. Why does she have to be Beautiful?

Prevously: "Mick St

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own Moonlight. It belongs to CBS.**

Why does she have to be Beautiful?

Previously: "Mick St. John? Is it really you? Or did you change your name yet?"

"Isabel?" Mick asked surprised. He hadn't seen her since his wedding and she moved to Europe. Isabel was also wearing a bikini. The bikini she was wearing was pink with white polka dots_. My god! She looks beautiful too! _

"Actually Mick, I'm now Isabella. I decided I didn't want to change my name fully so I decided to add two letters."

Mick laughed. "Well, can I still call you Is?"

"Of course!"

Mick looked around to face Beth and introduce her but she looked pissed. Once Beth realized that Mick was looking at her, she smiled.

"Um, Beth this is Isabella. Isabella this is Beth."

"Well, hello Beth," Is started while smirking. "I can see you don't appreciate me being here. Does she…."

"Yes," Mick stopped her. "She knows."

"Mick! Why would you tell a human about us?"

"She came in on me. I got shot with silver bullets. She came in and found me looking like a freak."

"Well, that must have been fun."

Beth just glared at Isabella. _She just walks up to us when we were clearly having a moment._

"So," Mick started. "How are you handling the heat?"

"Well, I'd like to ask you the same question. But to tell you anyway, I've been in the water. And also the sun is setting."

It was true. She was in the water. Her wavy blond hair was wet and the water on her tan body was reflecting the sun. Her forest green eyes were sparkling.

"We've been in the water too. As you can see we are wet," Mick said while staring at Is wide-eyed.

"Um, Mick? Maybe we should better get going," Beth interrupted.

"Um, okay," Mick murmured. Then he brightened up. "Is, you should come with us!"

Beth glared at Mick and gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"Trust me, it's okay," Mick whispered to her.

Is looked at them with a questionable look on her face. Then when Mick turned to her she plastered a smile on and nodded.

They packed up their things and loaded them into Mick's car. Mick placed a towel on every seat and got in the driver's seat.

"Well, since I jumped here, I'll get in your car. Thank you for offering." Is smirked and got into the front seat next to Mick.

Mick smiled and started the car engine. Beth was shocked and ready to yell but she just got into the back seat and started her glaring.

When they got back to the apartment the moon was already in the sky. Is got out first and walked to the tall doors.

"Maybe we could jump up to your place. Just like old times, huh Mick?" Is smiled a cold smile.

"Ya, we could do that. Hey Beth, we'll meet you up at my place okay?" Mick didn't seem to notice the cold smile on Is's face.

Mick and Is held hands and Beth's heart jumped as they laughed and raced to Mick's place.

"I'll kill her when I get the chance," Beth murmured.

At the Apartment

Mick and Is were laughing and talking when Beth walked in more wet then at the beach.

"What happened?" Mick asked.

"One of you neighbors got excited that he has a girlfriend and poured a whole bucket of water on me."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He was going on and on about how he thought that he could never get a girlfriend." Mick got up and grabbed a towel. He walked over to Beth and wrapped it around her. He led her to a couch and sat her down. Beth smiled and let Mick kiss her cheek.

Mick walked over to the couch Is was sitting in and before he knew what he was doing he cuddled close and put his arm around her. Beth put her head in her hands and looked like she was going to be sick.

"I…I have to go get something." Mick got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll follow him," Is smirked.

When Is got into the kitchen Mick was gulping down all the blood he could. Is took the glass he was drinking from and set it down on a far away counter.

"You'll kill yourself drinking all that blood, Mick." Is planted a concerned look on her face. "Besides, if she really loved you she would understand that it was an accident."

"Your right," Mick managed to say.

When Is and Mick got back to the living room they noticed Beth was gone. Is led Mick to a couch and sat him down. She cuddled beside him.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "We're alone. Finally." She kissed his cheek and worked her way towards Mick's lips. When she found Mick's lips she pressed hers against his but Mick pulled away.

"I…I shouldn't do this…." Mick was stopped by another kiss. This time he didn't pull away. He kissed back.

**Sorry this took awhile. Someone cough my brother cough went into my room and deleted my chapter. So I had to start it over again. I wrote it quickly because I want to get past most of the boring stuff. Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I decided I would post up a chapter after a very long time. :)

Big Mistake

Mick POV

I couldn't really think when Is fell on top of me. Well, maybe I could but I just didn't want to. It seemed that something in the back of my head was telling me to stop doing this. That this was not just going to hurt me but also going to hurt the person I really did love. I knew that all Is was wearing was her bikini and that I would have little time to stop her if I didn't want her take that off.

Damn she smelled good. What the hell was I thinking? I had to snap out of this. Now. Her kisses trailed down my neck and her hands curled down to my torso. Damn. I was wearing my trunks and only my trunks.

Her hands trailed up and down my back as she started to kiss my lips with full force now. I had to say something. I had to make her stop. Why couldn't I talk? Why couldn't I push her away and throw her out the window like I should? This was just too much. Her hands let go of my back and drifted behind her perfectly tanned one.

She unfastened her bikini top and gave me a sexy smile. Before I could even blink the top fell to the ground below us. I couldn't help but just stare. I had never seen Beth this way and I never even saw Is this way before. She was always the type who would stop if we got too far. Now she was the one going too far.

"I would have liked to do the honors of taking your shirt off for you but since your not wearing one we can skip the part. Just gets to best part faster."

Her smile looked like a mixture of mischievous and revenge. Revenge. What was with the revenge look? She must have seen the look of confusion on my face because she wiped it away with another kiss. "You are so different, Mick St. John. You used to be the one doing this. Finally, I felt like I could speak.

"I was human then, Isabella Terrian. Of course I'm different know."

"That doesn't mean your personality can change," she said through kisses. "Why did you change your personality, Mick?"

"I married Coraline." Is laughed under her breath. "Why did you change?"

"I changed for the better." Her voice was so smooth and silky as she talked. And her aroma. God, her aroma. Why did she have to smell so good? Suddenly, I caught the sent of a human. Not just any human. The human that I love. The human who changed my life for the better even if she was only a kid then. Is must of caught her sent too because she lifted me and up and we both collapsed against the wall. Her kisses got more fierce and became longer. "Is," I said when I finally could speak. But I was interrupted by another kiss.

Beth was coming closer and closer to the door. "Is!" I got my legs to work and stepped away from her grasp. "Oh, Mick," was all she said before she knocked me against the wall. I heard Beth start to run toward the door. She must have thought something was wrong. Something was wrong but she couldn't help it. I struggled against Is's grip but she seemed to strong for me now.

"I've also gotten much stronger, Mick," Is said as she realized my struggling. I knew the door was unlocked and Beth knew it too. The wooden door swung open right after Is swung my around so her back was facing the wall and lifted her leg so it was resting on right hip.

In that position I was finally able to pull away until realizing there was somebody else standing in front of Beth. I should have smelt him. Josef. Is looked around at them planting a shocked expression on her face. She grabbed the closest towel to her and wrapped it around her chest.

"Beth," I muttered walking toward her. She just shook her head and ran out the door. I could tell she was holding back tears. "Josef, I..." He also shook his head and pointed toward the couch.

"Both of you sit. We need to talk." His expression was blank so I couldn't read it.


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight or any of the characters.

Mick POV

I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. I suddenly noticed that the armchair was still wide open and I gladly took a seat in it. Josef still kept his face blank which frustrated me. He was very good at reading my expressions because I showed them too much. Is reluctantly took a seat next to Josef. "What's the big deal?" I could finally read Josef. He was frustrated and mad at us. No, I wasn't going to use the word 'us' while talking about Is and me. We weren't a couple. I kept silent while Josef waited for an answer. I guess Is had the urge to mess up my friendship with Josef, too, because she decided to speak up in a mocking tone.

"We were just having fun, Josef. Don't you do that a lot, too?" She was going to keep pushing and pushing Josef until he exploded into a rage. I had to stop Is before it happened. But I couldn't but help but smirk and find the humor in her comment because Josef had done 'it' with a million girls. And I'm saying that literally. "I can see that," Josef muttered ignoring the comment. "But your hurting Beth!" All of a sudden a wave of emotion hit me. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. I wasn't jealous. I glanced at Is before looking back at my friend. I opened my mouth but before I could speak Is stood up and walked toward me.

What was she doing? Is put her hand on mine but I pulled away right before her tan fingers could even wipe my skin. Is ignored my movement and began to speak. "You shouldn't have walked in on us, Josef," she said in a soft voice. Josef was obviously speechless. I have never seen him like this before. Then his expression turned angry. "What the hell?"

"Josef!" I jumped up out of my chair right when he did. I had a feeling what he was going to do. Before he could even reach Is I jumped in front of her and let Josef slam into me. When we both hit the ground with a loud crash that rumbled the floor I took my friend by the shoulders and pinned him to the spot he was laying. He struggled under my grip and I had to let him free.

I just couldn't keep him like this. Right when I started to loosen my grip he took off in a speed unimaginable straight toward Is. I turned around to see Is all the way across the room and Josef skidding to a halt right in front of the window. "I've you have gotten faster, miss." I wondered why Josef had called her 'miss'. "This isn't old times, sir," Is laughed. "That night was a one time thing." That night? I was confused. I saw Josef dare a glance in my direction. He grinded his teeth together. Is chuckled. "Oh, Josef, it actually did turn out I was pregnant with your baby."

When she said this I suddenly remembered when she walked into my house with tears.

"_Mick!"_

"_Is? What's wrong?" Is had tears streaming down her face. She looked miserable. "I…I can't Mick."_

"_It's okay, you can tell me." I took her hand and led her to the couch. Before she could say anything my lips pressed down onto hers. But the girl pushed away. Oh how I wanted so badly to be with this girl right now. "It would be better in the bed I'm sure," I smirked. "No, Mick, not now." _

"_Of course," I sighed. She always did this. I hardly was even able to get her into bed. There was a long silence that seemed to take for hours. I couldn't take this anymore. I was about to sweep her up and carry her to the bed when to words that I was shocked to hear came out of her mouth._

"_I'm pregnant."_

I quickly shook the memory away. Of course that was when we were humans. And when Is said that the baby was Josef's she couldn't really mean it. Josef was a vampire he couldn't have children. I least I hoped he couldn't. But I wanted nothing to do with the baby at the time but now I wanted that child so much. I looked back at Josef to see him collapsed on the ground. What was wrong with him?


End file.
